Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz movie-spoof of "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" Cast *Young Flint Lockwood - Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) *Flint Lockwood - Willy Zilla (My Dad the Rockstar) *Young Sam Sparks - Eyes (Spies in Disguise) *Sam Sparks - Aylssa (My Dad the Rockstar) *Steve - Woody Woodpecker *Tim Lockwood - Rock Zilla (My Dad the Rock Star) *Baby Brent - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Mayor Sherlbourne - Two-Legs Joe (Spliced) *Earl Devereaux - Shrelock Homles (Shrelock Homles in the 22nd Century) *Regina Devereaux - Charley Davidson (Biker Mice from Mars) *Cal Devereaux - Tiny (Harvey Street Kids) *Manny - Ace Hart (Dog City) *Patrick Patrickson - Super Dave (Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire) *Fran Lockwood - Crysta Zilla (My Dad the Rock Star) *Joe Towne - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Weather News Network Producer - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Flint's Teacher's - Kim Possible *Peoples - Various Characters Scenes *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 Enter Willy/Inventions *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 PFDSMDRF/Lawrence and Son's Sardine Bait and Tackle *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 Enter Aylssa/Sardine Land *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 Willy Meets Aylssa/Raining CheeseBurger *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 Willy and Aylssa To the Lab/Rain Food *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 Tiny's Birthday *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 Jelly *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 The Roofless/Bigger is Better *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 Willy's Big Grand Opeing/Spaghetti Tornado *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 The Food Storm *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 Willy Sadness/New Plan *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 Willy's Speech *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 The Giant Meatballs/Pizza Chase *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 Inside the Giant Meatball/Build a Boat *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 The Final Battle *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 A Happy Ending *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 End Credits Movie used *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Clip used *Spies in Disguise *My Dad the Rock Star *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 series) *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *Spliced *Shrelock Homles in the 22nd Century *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) *Harvey Street Kids *Dog City *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Looney Tunes *Kim Possible *Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time *Kim Possible: So the Drama Gallery Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy Zilla as Adult Flint Lockwood Alyssa-my-dad-the-rock-star-34.7.jpg|Alyssa as Adult Sam Sparks Woody Woodpecker.png|Woody Woodpecker as Steve Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life).png|Heffer Wolfe as Baby Brent Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs